dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Leveling Super Attack Guide
How It Works Introduction Raising a card’s Super Attack level (also known as SA lvl) can be done with two different methods, with varying chances of success: *Using several item cards to raise Super Attack levels, primarily Kai cards. Most guarantee one increase in level. *Training cards together with the same second name, e.g., the "Super Saiyan Goku" part in "Supreme Warrior Awakened Super Saiyan Goku". Essentially, cards of both the same character and form are compatible. So any Super Saiyan Goku card will work for any other Super Saiyan Goku card, but not for other forms of Goku. (On this wiki, the second name is listed in the second row on card pages. Disambiguation pages also organize cards by second name.) **Identical cards, i.e., those that also have the exact same first name, will guarantee increases in level. This is the only scenario in which Super Attack levels carry over or merge. For example, training two identical cards, one at Super Attack level 3 and the other at 4, will guarantee a combined Super Attack level of 7. **Cards with only the same second name will have different chances to increase by one level, based on rarity. The higher the rarity of training partners, the higher the chance to raise the Super Attack level of the card being trained (see table below). Tables *UR lv100 and UR lv120 training partners give the same percentage. *UR lv100 and UR lv120 cards being trained receive different percentages. Examples The first four examples use Supreme Warrior Awakened Super Saiyan Goku (a base SSR) as the card being trained and various Super Saiyan Gokus and item cards as training partners. The fifth uses Unstoppable Ascension Super Saiyan God SS Goku as an example of identical cards merging SA levels. Super Attack Level Training 1.png|Using 3 item cards to guarantee a total increase of +3 Super Attack Level Training 2.png|Using another Supreme Warrior Awakened Super Saiyan Goku card to guarantee an increase of +1 Super Attack Level Training 3.png|Using 2 different Super Saiyan Goku cards of different rarities and chances for a total increase of +0 to +2 Super Attack Level Training 4.png|Using 2 different Super Saiyan Goku cards of UR rarity to guarantee an increase of +2 Super Attack Level Training 5.png|Using another Unstoppable Ascension Super Saiyan God SS Goku that already has SA level 3 to guarantee an increase of +3 List of Compatible Cards Following are all the cards available in the game (excluding Non-Battle Cards and Unreleased Cards). Each is sorted by their second name. They are listed in farmable and non-farmable. This way you can easily see which cards can be used to raise anothers Super Attack. A= |-|B= |-|C= |-|D= |-|E= |-|F= |-|G= |-|H= |-|I= |-|J= |-|K= |-|L= |-|M= |-|N= |-|O= |-|P= |-|Q= |-|R= |-|S= |-|T= |-|U= |-|V= |-|W= |-|X= |-|Y= |-|Z= General Tips *Duplicates of cards are best used to unlock paths in the Hidden Potential System first before being considered for SA levels. *It is best to Reverse Dokkan Awaken lv120 URs back to lv100 URs before attempting to increase their SA level. UR cards only give 50% chance to lv120 URs, but 100% chance to lv100 URs and base SSR cards. *Z-Awakening all base SSRs to lv100 URs or dokkan awakening cards to lv120 URs can strain medal and training resources but is generally worth reducing the RNG factor. *Non-farmable SR cards should be Z-Awakened to SSRs for much better chances. Some can be dokkan awakened all the way to lv100 URs or lv120 URs. Keep in mind some become new forms when dokkan awakening, e.g., dokkan awakens to . *When considering the priority of which cards deserve precious item cards like Elder Kais, keep in mind the hierarchy of Super Attack damage multipliers. Generally, cards that deal immense damage deserve them first and cards that deal supreme damage are very situational when determining if they deserve the SA levels. Multipliers below immense and supreme do not deserve item cards, and should only be farmed. *The base SSR form of many LR cards have farmable SA levels. It is best to bring the SSR form to SA level 10, so that the LR form can reach SA level 20 more easily. For farmable LRs, it's best to get a second copy all the way to LR form also with SA level 10 and then merging them. For non-farmable LRs just use item cards, like Elder Kais. See Also *Super Attack Damage Multipliers: guide for calculating the Super Attack Damage Multipliers. *Farmable Super Attack Guide: guide to cost (Zeni and Stamina) for farmable Super Attacks. Category:Guide Category:Lists Category:Farmable Super Attack